


Try and See

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [103]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Rodney makes a spreadsheet to compare their kinks. Because of course he does.





	Try and See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87433484#t87433484) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“I made a spreadsheet.”

John looks up from where he’s been reading reports on his bed to see Rodney holding out a laptop, a determined look on his face. “Congratulations?” he tries, because he honestly has no idea what Rodney’s talking about. Or how Rodney got into his room without him knowing.

“To compare our kinks,” Rodney replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the word. “I’ve already filled out my part, so now you need to fill out yours. Then we can decide what to try.”

“I really don’t think we need to do that much work,” John says slowly, eyeing the laptop. He’s more of a try and see type of guy.

Rodney just rolls his eyes, setting the laptop in front of John and folding his arms. “I’m trying to make sure we _both_ have a good time,” he says. “No misunderstandings or bad experiments. I think we have plenty of danger in our lives as is, thank you very much.”

John sighs, but he knows Rodney’s not going to give up. He pulls the laptop a little closer, eyebrows raising as he scans the list. He clears his throat, trying to cover up his nerves. Maybe doing this list was a good idea, because there are several things on there he’s never even _heard_ of. “I never knew you were so kinky, McKay.”

“Well, now you know,” Rodney replies, looking smug like he knows exactly what’s going through John’s mind. He probably does. “Hurry up and fill out your part. I was hoping to try something out tonight as long as there’s no crisis. Something small, maybe. Do you like temperature play?”

“Uh…”

Rodney waves his hand in dismissal and takes a seat on the bed. “Never mind. Just fill out the list, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
